Dreams Are Made Of
by LanceIsHot
Summary: Logan walks around the Palm Woods for the last time. One-shot! R&R please!


**It's short and sad- hope you enjoy it!**

16 was a great age for Logan. He had moved to LA to be a pop star, became famous, and did it all with his three best friends. Actually, to be quite honest, he hadn't thought of James, Carlos and Kendall as just friends in years. They were more like brothers. And, after moving to LA, he had met the most beautiful, if not most eccentric girl, he had ever seen- Camille. Everything was perfect.

Logan took a look around the Palm Woods pool for what would surely be the last time. He remembered being so amazed by it at first- but then he quickly realized California had to offer many pools that were better than the small one at the Palm Woods. He was currently sitting on a chair by the pool, but his friends weren't around. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen them actually…

"Logan, dude, what's up?" Guitar Dude clapped a hand on Logan's shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Ha, I know, it's been ages since we hung out," Logan said. "What happened to you?"

_In other news, Bryan Robertson, better known by his stage name 'Guitar Dude,' overdosed today at the age of 23. He was in the middle of his first world tour…_

"Logan, hello…. Anyone home?" Logan was smacked across the face by none other than Camille. Funny how it didn't hurt like it used to. He supposed it was because he had gotten used to it- maybe his cheeks had hardened. He blinked and looked down at her. "There you are- what happened?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm still not talking to you," Logan said as he started to walk away. Camille grabbed his arm before he could get too far.

"Not talking to me? Why not?" Camille sounded almost hurt, but Logan knew better. It was her fault that he would never love again. "Does this mean we're not going on our date today?"

"You're the one who ended this, not me," Logan said, ripping his arm away from her and storming off.

"What did I do?" Camille asked his retreating form.

_Logan stood in the back of the church, wondering again why he came. It was a stupid idea, and he knew it- but he had to see it end. He had spent ten years with Camille- ten amazing years. At least, he thought so. Obviously, she had thought differently, or else she wouldn't be in a beautiful dress, marrying some other man. Logan knew that he would never be able to love anyone like he had loved her. _

"I… don't know," Logan answered honestly.

"Don't know what?" Logan turned to see Camille replaced by Katie and Tyler. Katie instantly groaned at Tyler's question.

"Never ask one of those idiots what they don't know, Tyler!" She exclaimed, "We could be here all day!"

"Hilarious, Katie," Logan said with a roll of his eyes. "Don't you have some sort of mischief to be getting in to?"

Katie scoffed. "I don't get into trouble. I get other people into it- and out of it. Which is why we're running now."

"I didn't know she was allergic to it," Tyler yelled. "They've always told me they're perfect, so I figured what the heck?"

"Yeah, well thanks to your joke, we've got two angry Jennifer's and a blown up Barbie after us."

Logan laughed as they scampered off, wondering when they would realize they were perfect for each other.

"_It's no surprise really- she's so independent, and he spent half his life running away," Logan reasoned. _

"_It doesn't make it any easier to deal with," Kendall mumbled. "Once I see that red-headed shrimp again…"_

"_Hey, calm down," Logan said, knowing it was better to calm Kendall down early. "That 'shrimp' is taller than you are now. Plus, how do you think Katie would feel about you beating up her husband?"_

_James looked deep in thought before musing, "Is it still a husband if you elope?"_

Logan laughed a little at the stupid question, before looking at his surroundings. He was lounging on one of the couches in the lobby, book still in hand. He really needed to stop daydreaming in the middle of the book, or he was never going to finish it. As he went to pick up where he left off, Kelly walked in, notebook in one hand, cell phone in the other.

"Where are the other guys? I told you all to be down here," she said, voice in its normal frantic mode.

"Don't worry, Kelly, I'm sure they'll be here soon," Logan assured her. "Now what does the great Gustavo have planned for us today? Harmonies? Dance practice? Ooh, another photo shoot? Those are the best."

"I'm not entirely sure, but please be on your best behavior today, he is not in the best mood," Kelly told him.

Logan rolled his eyes and mumbled, "When is he ever in a good mood?"

_As he stood in front of the grave, Logan wondered why he was so surprised at Gustavo's early death. He never was able to control his anger- and the heart attack that came from it was only natural. Logan supposed it came from having to see James on an almost daily basis without Kendall there to intervene- but Gustavo agreed to manage James solo career, and he knew what it would entail. It also didn't help that Kelly had moved on with her life, and had moved from LA with her new husband. Logan was honestly surprised that he lasted as long as he did. _

"Logan, what are you doing?" Mama Knight was holding a bag of groceries in one arm, and holding the other hand to Logan's forehead. "No fever," she mumbled to herself. "Why are you zoning out in the lobby?"

"I was just reading, Momma Knight," Logan explained, holding up his book. "Do you need help putting the groceries away?"

"No, don't worry about it. I only needed to get a bag for dinner tonight, so it's not a big deal. Where are the others? Are they causing trouble somewhere?" She asked with a look of mock concern on her face. She knew the boys wouldn't really get into trouble if they could help it.

She always said that their energy and enthusiasm was something she loved about them. It made it difficult to keep up with, but it kept her young, and especially since she watched all four of them now, she needed any extra energy she could get.

_Kendall sat alongside the hospital bed, gripping his mother's hand. Logan knew he was doing his best not to cry, but his mother's breath getting weaker was not helping. She had fought the cancer off for years, but this time, it was just too much for her. James sat in the back of the room with Logan, letting Katie and Kendall have a minute alone with their mother, but being close enough to offer comfort. _

_Jennifer Knight had a great life- after Big Time Rush broke up, she had met a great man, and moved back to Minnesota with him. They were so happy together- but they only had about five years together before she got the diagnosis. She lived another six years after that, and she made sure to live life to the fullest, but it seemed her time had run out. Logan was proud to call her his second mom._

"Logan, what are you doing?" This time it was Jo who brought him back to the present. She was kneeling in front of him, a look of concern on her face. "You've been staring into space for like, five minutes now."

"Oh, hey Jo," Logan said, "sorry, I didn't realize. I guess I've been doing that a lot today. What are you up to today?"

"Not much, I think Kendall is going to drive me to an audition later though."

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this. This was supposed to happen in the movies, or in PSA commercials, not in real life. Logan didn't believe it at first when James called him. But it was true, there was no denying it. A drunk driver had run a red light, and crashed into a car. Not just any car- but the car holding two of Logan's best friends in the entire world. Kendall and Jo Knight were killed on impact._

"Whoa, dude, calm down," James shook Logan awake. "It looked like you were having a bad dream, but your eyes were open. What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Logan said, choosing to ignore everything that had been happening. It was easier that way. "When did you get here?" He was on the couch in 2J, but, as it had happened a few times already, it no longer bothered him that he was in a different room then he remembered.

"Just walked in, saw you zoning out, drew a mustache on your face, and woke you up," James said with a smile.

Logan groaned, and instantly went to wipe off his mouth. "Just wait until you fall asleep- you can kiss your hair goodbye," he muttered under his breath.

"Ah!" James screamed, gripping his hair. He never really looked at the consequences of his actions. It had gotten him into trouble more than once- thankfully; his friends were always there to help him out. Logan knew he wouldn't actually shave his head, but James didn't know that. The fear made it even more fun than actually doing it. That was the best part of living with his best friends- threats like that were totally easy to make. He wasn't sure what he would do when they decided to move away from each other.

_James and Logan held on to each other, not afraid to cry in front of each other. It was all too much for them to take. It was just the two of them now. The four of them had planned on growing old together and causing mischief in some senior center. But now, James and Logan were on their own. And without the other two, they seemed to have lost some of their zest for life. James would go back to his husband, and Logan would go back to his medical practice, but it was not the same. It never would be._

"Dude, are you crying?" Logan blinked- it was true, there were tears in his eyes. Carlos was right in his face, peering closely at his eyes. "Oh man, you are. Are you okay? Did you break up with Camille again? Was it bullies? Or did you see a hurt puppy?" He snickered to himself at his joke.

Logan didn't answer; instead, he threw his arms around Carlos' neck, breaking out into full on tears.

"Carlos, oh man, I missed you so much," Logan sobbed into Carlos shoulder. "I didn't think I would ever see you again."

Carlos looked around the room, completely confused, before patting Logan on the head. "Um, there, there?" He tried to say comfortingly. "Man, what's up with you?"

Logan didn't answer. He was lost in his own world again.

_It couldn't be true. There had to have been some mistake. That was the only possible explanation. Big Time Rush had only broken up a year ago, and things had been going great. Logan was finally at med school, working toward his doctor degree. James was working on a solo career with Gustavo. Kendall was engaged to Jo, who was working on a new movie, while Kendall worked as a manager for the Minnesota Wilds. _

_Carlos joined the LAPD, and was going through his training when it happened. It was just a routine ride-along, just to give him a feel for the job. Carlos was so excited to be saving people just like his dad. It was all he had talked about for months. He wasn't expecting to run into a robbery gone wrong. It was LA, these things happened a lot, but it shouldn't have happened to someone as great as Carlos. _

"Logan, come on," Logan turned around to see Kendall coming down the swirly slide. "We need to go."

"Where are we going?" Logan asked.

"We're going home," Kendall smiled, and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the apartment.

Logan was confused. "We are home, apartment 2J, remember?" Kendall kept smiling, and led Logan to the lobby, where James and Carlos were waiting.

"That's not our home anymore, buddy, it hasn't been in awhile," Carlos said, wrapping an arm around Logan's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked as they walked towards the door.

James looked down at him, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "I think you know, Logie," he said.

Logan sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, I know," he whispered. The four of them linked arms and walked out the doors of the Palm Woods for the last time. It was time to go home.

* * *

Nicole Dodson hadn't been a nurse for very long, but she loved her job at the hospital. She worked with the elderly, and they were so sweet. However, she had lost more patients to illness and age then she liked to admit. It killed her a bit inside each time. Because of this, she was willing to do whatever the patients needed to make them comfortable. Some of the requests were sweet- one woman on the top floor wanted her Pomeranian puppy with her while she slept. Some requests were odd- the man in 4B liked to hear a certain song (that Nicole had never heard of) every day.

Her favorite request though, came from the man in 2J- Logan. He was one of the sweetest men in the hospital, but Nicole knew he didn't have much longer. She had heard from some of the other nurses that he used to be in a band when he was younger, but it was hard to believe when you looked at him now. He was so weak and fragile he could barely move, and his voice was barely more than a whisper. He lived an amazing life though- as shown through the numerous photo albums he kept around him. The first week Nicole had started working, Logan had asked her to go through the albums, and describe the pictures to him. He told her that he used to stare at the pictures all the time, but now, the cataracts in his eyes made it too hard for him to see.

Lately, Logan had only been awake for about half her time there- but she still liked to go through his pictures, and tell him about what was in the albums.

"Oh, and here's Bryan. No, I'm sorry; at this point you still called him 'Guitar Dude,' right? You were sixteen here," she spoke as if expecting an answer, but she knew she wouldn't get one. She hadn't seen him awake in about a week.

"And this is you and Camille at a dance together. I think this is my favorite picture of the two of you together." The heart monitor attached to Logan was slowing down, and it caught her attention. She couldn't do anything about it though- he had signed a DNR a long time ago. She couldn't help him. It was almost his time. This was the best she could do for him.

"Look at Katie and Tyler, they look so different here," she said fondly. "But she still has that mischievous glint in her eyes. She must have been so much worse as a child."

She went through more and more pictures, each one connected to a thousand memories for Logan. Even though he wasn't conscious, Nicole liked to believe that he could hear her, and that it helped.

"And here's a picture of all four of you. I think it's your first concert- yes, it says on the back. You all look so happy here." The heart monitor slowed even more. "This must have been so much fun. I think this is my favorite year of yours. Look at all these amazing people, and the cool things you got to do, what an amazing life."

The heart monitor flat-lined and Nicole looked at Logan's face. She had tears in her eyes, and she rubbed them away to see him clearly. He looked at peace- the pain he had been in for the past few years was gone. On his face was the same half-smirk that she recognized from so many of his pictures. She put the album down, and went to call someone. It was time that Logan went home.


End file.
